To Find The Truth
by gman121
Summary: When reports of strange disappearances taking place at Freddy Fazbear's come in a retired police officer will take the night-guard shift to get answers. As he searches for them he learns that it's the animatronics who cause the disappearances but is it a malfunction in their systems or something more? Sam will have to delve deep into the history of the restaurant to find the truth.


**A/N: Hey guys! gman here with a new story for you! now this one will be nothing like my "of darkness and light" series. this one will strictly be in the fnaf universe. this story introduces 7 of my OC's and my alternate persona Jack Rabbit. now then, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _ **Chapter one: The Inventor and his family**_

 **Sam's PoV:**

It was a normal day in my home. The kids were playing in the yard, my wife playing the piano in the study, and I was in my small lab working on a new invention. Life has been easy for us ever since I married Mary, (lol unintentional pun) and it's only gotten better thanks to our new family members. "Hey Sam! I found that Thermal regulator you wanted." My lab assistant/best friend,Chris, said as he poked his head out from under one of my tables. His tan scales and blue eyes matched his crocodile body perfectly, even though he was wearing a lab cost and khakis. "Ah! Thank you Chris. Now if only I could remember what I needed it for..." I said as I scratched my head. I constantly suffer from short term memory loss and need to be reminded of what I was doing. That's where Chris comes in. Shortly after Mary and I bought our home and had our kids, Samantha and Alex, I decided to build three animatronics with highly intelligent learning AI. My first creation was Chris, a tan Nile Crocodile who I created to be my assistant in the lab and to keep me company there. He was such a success I made another animatronic. This one was a female Siamese cat named Catherine. I created her for the sole purpose of helping Mary whenever I was too busy or unable to help at all, she also takes care of the kids including my third animatronic, Daniel. Daniel is a kid animatronic that I created to play with my kids and give them someone to talk to when they won't talk to us. At first they just helped as in the ways they were programmed to but as the years went by...they grew closer to us. Chris has become my best friend and Catherine is like a sister to Mary and an aunt to Samantha and Alex, and Daniel is like a 3rd child to us. In short, they've become a part of the family. "I think you needed it for the warming blanket that you were fixing for Samantha." Chris reminded me. "Oh yeah! Thank you Chris." I said as I continued to repair the blanket's heating unit. Just then a light knock came from the door. "Come in!" I called from my desk not looking up from my work. "Hello Sam. Chris." a calm yet sweet voice called from the door. I looked up and saw Catherine standing in the doorway wearing a black and white T-shirt and blue jeans as well as pink slippers and biker gloves. Don't ask me why she wears those she just does. "Mary has dinner ready so get changed and clan yourselves up for goodness sake you look like you jumped into an ash cloud!" she complained. Chris and I smiled sheepishly and walked to the washroom.

 **Catherine's PoV:**

I shook my head as the boys walked away. ' _I don't know how those two got by without me.'_ I thought to myself. I made my way to the dinning room and saw that the children and Mary were already in their seats and ready to eat. "Ah there you are Cathy!' Mary said as I walked in, "Take a seat dear so we can eat. I'm sure Sam and Chris won't take too long to get washed up." I chuckled lightly, "Mary if you had just seen them you wouldn't be saying that." I said with slight disgust, "Honestly those two belong in a pig pen!" "Oh you know them Cathy. Men will be men." We both laughed a little until I noticed the kids playing with their food. Alex was wearing a cute little dinosaur shirt and jean shorts, Samantha was wearing a red tang top and blue jeans and Daniel was wearing a Buzz Lightyear T-shirt with grey shorts. " ALEX! SAMANTHA! DANIEL! STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD!" I shouted causing them to flinch and sit properly. "Sorry aunt Catherine." They said in unison. As they did Sam and Chris walked in and we started eating. "So Samuel, have you found a job yet?" Mary asked. For about a month Sam has been looking for a job to earn more money seeing as how he hasn't sold any of his inventions. "I'm sorry Mary but I can't find anything that interests me." Sam said. "perhaps you could get a job at Freddy Fazbear's?" I suggested. "I don't think that's a good idea Catherine. way too many employees disappear there and the animtronics there don't have a good rep if you know what I mean." Chris argued. "That is true Chris but I was already considering taking the nightgaurd shift and the mechanic position for the establishment."Sam admitted. "Oh really? whys that?" I asked. "Well for one I'm disgusted by the way the animatronics are treated and not repaired, and two because I want to find out why people keep disappearing." He explained. "But father! What if you disappear to?!" Daniel whimpered. "Don't worry Danny!" Alex said, "Dad is way too smart to have anything happen right dad?" I looked at Sam and he looked clueless. "We're talking about that job your considering." I reminded him. "Oh right *ahem" well I'm not too worried about it." He replied. "I don't know Sam. Maybe I should come with you just to be sure." Chris suggested with a worried expression. "Hmm...yes I suppose that would be wise." Sam muttered as he finished his food. "Well now that that's settled, I think it's time for us to go to bed." Mary said. At this the kids yawned loudly. "Alright you three. Let's go." I chuckled as I led them to their room. As I tucked them in and gave them their good-night kisses I had on thought on my mind, ' _I hope Sam knows what he's doing'_

 **A/N: whoo! Chapter one done! I cannot wait to start chapter 2! Leave a review one what you think and as always, I will see you, in the next chapter. BUH-BYE!**


End file.
